pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Beryl Ward
The Beryl Ward is the seventh ward you will pass through in your journey through the Reborn region. In the game After making their way through the jungles of the PULSE Machine to its location, the player encounters Taka, ZEL, and a mysterious agent defending it. Shortly after confronting them, Heather flies in, with her overly strong confidence and heroism. Heather argues strongly with the newcomer, and is left to battle them as the player battles Taka and ZEL. Places of interest Beryl Bridge A long, narrow bridge connects the ward to the Abandoned Power Plant. Rhodocrine Jungle Main article: Rhodocrine Jungle Similar to the Malchous Forest, the Beryl Ward has acquired a massive jungle to its west, Abandoned Power Plant Main article: Abandoned Power Plant A power plant of the formerly-powerful Yureyu company that now serves as a gym of the Reborn league. Beryl Library A survivor of the disaster resides in this house ready to aide the player. On the top floor are a series of books detailing all the properties of Field Effects. In one room (accessed by traveling across the bookcase), an Ill-fated Doll can be found, along with a distressed Growlithe facing a large hole in the ground. Interact first with the Growlithe and then with the farthest end of the hole up against the wall to find the remains of a Police Officer who met a tragic end. The Growlithe will then depart to return to the station. Later after defeating the Beryl Gym, if you clear up the trash in the Library and report to the Gothitelle, she will give the player a Soul Candle. One of the Gothita will also want to join player. It will always be female and come with either Mirror Coat or Dark Pulse. After the reconstruction of the Beryl Ward, the player has access to a secret room. The secret room password is green, red, purple, yellow, blue, white. Inside the secret room, there is a TM for Solarbeam, a field effect read-out for the New World, and an article titled "Destiny's End". Meteor Alley On the final street before the PULSE Machine, a Meteor Grunt has captured the final missing police officer. Beryl Cemetery Just to the left of the Beryl Gym is a path that leads to the Beryl Cemetery. This vine-covered graveyard has been quite damaged, to the point where some grave are unreadable, but a few can be made out: *''Zina Vanhanen'' *''Elizabeth Connal'' *''Lyssa Copperman'' *''Monty Belrose'' *''Caroline Belrose'' * Officer Jacob (After defeating Corey) * Kiki Mikael Argall (After events on Pyrous Mountain) * Tara Copperman (After completing Simon’s Quest) Battles here take place on a Mountain. Beryl Gym Main article: Beryl Gym The third gym the player challenges, run by Corey. Special Encounters Sunning on the roof During sunny weather, a Helioptile can be found on the roof of the hotel next to the PokéMart. It will join the player if they give it PokeSnax. Keeper of Shadows During the night, the grave just to the left of the graveyard's stairs can be read, which will summon a Shuppet that attacks the player, If caught the pokemon's 4th move varies (pursuit, confuse ray). Afterwards, the grave cannot be read again. Haunted Pumpkin During night, if the player has Soul Candle, they can use it on a large pumpkin to make Pumpkaboo appear and catch it. Its level varies depending on the pumpkin used. After city restoration, few extra pumpkins appear. Master of Illusions This quest starts here, up until Argate CIrcus Arc you can find Corey's sprite on the top of the building to the left of the Invisible Obstacles If you have the Devon Scope, you will be able encounter and catch some invisible Kecleons standing on some of the tiles. They will disappear after you complete the Kecleon event in Rhodocrine Jungle. PokéMart | }} | }} | }} | }} South of the Poké Mart is a clerk selling PokeSnax. }} Items Pokémon Beryl Ward Post Restoration Beryl Cemetery Post Restoration Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=takazel.png |class=Meteor Admins |name= and |location=Beryl Ward |prize= 941 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Cain is battled on a Mountain field in a Single Battle format and he has two Super Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=Beryl Cemetery |prize= 1008 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | | Category:Locations Category:Wards